1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb filter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, particulates such as soot, contained in exhaust gases that are discharged from internal combustion engines of vehicles such as buses and trucks and construction equipments and the like, have raised serious problems as contaminants harmful to the environment and the human body. There have been proposed various honeycomb structures made from porous ceramics and the like, which serve as filters capable of capturing particulates in exhaust gases to purify the exhaust gases.
The honeycomb structure of this type is housed in a cylindrical (can-type) metal casing with a mat-shaped member interposed in between, and used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2002-070545 discloses a housing structure for a ceramic honeycomb structure in which a honeycomb structure, made of a material such as silicon carbide and cordierite, is housed in an annular casing through which a fluid is allowed to flow, with a heat-insulating mat-shaped member interposed between the inner peripheral face of the casing and the outer peripheral face of the honeycomb structure.
The contents of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication NO. 2002-070545 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.